The Ninja Turtles Interview
by hikari123
Summary: This is an interview about asking the characters a bunch of questions so if you have any questions for them feel free to pm me or tell me in a review. Please Read and REVIEW thank you also NO FLAMES please
1. Chapter 1 Splinter

**Author's Note: Okay I'm going to do a survey on the TMNT I hope you all as much as I like writing them  
also I like to thank NALA162024 for inspiring me to do this so I'm dedicating this story to her thanks again.  
Also first off is Splinter then next is the Shredder so if you have any questions feel free to ask me.**

**

* * *

Name: **Splinter

**Age: **40

**Loves: **My sons of course

**What do you like to do: **Well I like watching my favourite program on the television and I like peace and quiet as well

**Why are you so cool: **Um well hmm you know I can't think of an answer for that question

**Have a crush on anyone: **Sorry no I don't

**What do you think of the Shredder: **The Shredder is a dangerous man his real name is Oroku Saki he is a devil man

**Also what do you think of Casey Jones: **He's a good friend to us and he's exactly like my son Raphael

**What music do you like: **Japanese background music it's quite relaxing to me

**What do you think of this survey: **It was quite enjoyable I liked it

* * *

OK WELL I HOPE THIS TURNED OUT GOOD AND I HOPE THAT SPLINTER WAS IN CHARACTER.

THE NEXT PERSON IS THE SHREDDER SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR HIM FEEL FREE TO PM ME OR TELL THEM IN A REVIEW.

ALSO I DON'T TAKE FLAMES SO YOU FLAMERS PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM ME.

ALSO I'LL BE PUTTING OLIVER AND KANJA INTO THIS SURVEY AS WELL.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS JUST AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING THE TURTLES.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2 Shredder

**Name: **Shredder

**Age: **Why should I tell you

**Loves: **To destroy those pesky turtles and to conquer the world

**Hates: **Those turtles and that rat as well

**Why do you desperately want to be Darth Vader: **Why not me and him are a lot a like

**Why did you steal Darth Vaders most famous comment:** What are you talking about I didn't steal it

**What do you think of Splinter: **I hate him I wish to kill him along with the turtles

**What do you like to do: **Conquer the world kill those turtles and torture anyone I can get my hands on

**What did you think of this survey: **I hated it it wasn't worth my time I've got things to do any turtles to kill

* * *

OK THAT WAS THE SHREDDER SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.

I HOPE THE SHREDDER WAS IN CHARACTER.

ALSO THE NEXT ONE IS DONATELLO THEN AFTER HIM RAPHAEL SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR RAPHAEL.

EITHER PM ME OR TELL ME IN A REVIEW.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 3 Donatello

**Name: **Donatello, donnie or Don.

**Age: **16.

**Loves: **My brother's and my father I also love science and technology oh and my nephew's Kanja and Oliver.

**Hates:** The walking tin can called the Shredder and having to lose anybody from my family to my friends.

**Why did you choose the purple mask: **Ah A very interesting question well purple happens to be my favourite color.

**What do you think of your brother Raph: **Raphael well not much to say about him just that he's a hothead and a maniac.

**What happen's in your home when somebody flushe's a toilet: **What okay well nothing really happens since I've instaled a sewer security system to let us know if anything happens.

**How did you get furniture to decorate the sewer: **Well some of the furniture was from April O'Neil and the rest we got it from the junkyard

**What did you think about living in a sewer and what's it like: **Well living in the sewer is nice nobody really bother's us when we're down there except for April O'Neil and Casey Jones there's lots of places to explore in the sewer but I'll tell you that another time.

**What do you think of Kanja: **Kanja well my little nephew has this adorable way of talking to you he's also smart he mostly likes to be around Leonardo though.

**What did you think of this survey: **It was very interesting I rather enjoyed it.

* * *

OK WELL THAT WAS DONATELLO ALSO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW KANJA HE'S MY CHARACTER.

SAME WITH OLIVER SO THE NEXT TURTLE WILL BE RAPHAEL.

SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ON HIM FEEL FREE TO PM ME OR TELL ME IN A REVIEW THANK YOU.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4 Raphael

**Name: **Raphael or Raph

**Age: **17

**Loves: **My brother's my father and my nephew Kanja and my son Oliver.

**Hates: **The foot clan and of course old Shred head the walking tin can.

**Why are you such a hothead: **What kind of stupid question is that everyone know's that it's because of my temper

**Why do you choose to wear the red mask: **Well red is my favourite color

**Why are you so mean to your brother's especially to Leo:** I try not to be mean to my brother's but sometime's their a pain in the shell especailly Leonardo the fearless leader I mean come on I could be a better leader then he can.

**What kind of music do you like: **Anything that's rap and metal now that's my kind of music

**What kind of movies do you like: **Anything that has street fighting and blood in it

**What are your favourite weapons to use:** Depends It could be my fists or my twin Sai's

**What kind of stuff do you like to do: **I like to sleep during the day and at night I become the Nightwatcher

**What did you think of this survey: **Meh it was okay I suppose but it wasn't worth my time anyway

* * *

WELL THERE'S RAPHAEL FOR YOU NEXT UP IS MICHAELANGELO SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR MIKEY.

FEEL FREE TO PM ME OR TELL ME THEM IN A REVIEW HOPEFULLY I HAD RAPHAEL IN CHARACTER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	5. Chapter 5 Michaelangelo

**Name: **Michaelangelo or Mikey

**Age: **14

**Loves: **My bros nephews as well dude

**Hates: **Like the Shredder dude

**Why are you so obsessed with pizza: **Woah totally awesome question dudett well pizza is my thing bra my life I live for pizza

**What's your favourite movies: **Well let's see here dudett I really like Sweeney Todd man that movie is totally awesome bra same with Star Wars episode one that's so cool the way they use those light saber sword thingys.

**Why did you chose the orange mask: **Well dudett orange totally rocks it's my favourite color dude

**What do you think of your brother Raphael: **Raph I think he's a hothead I mean come on this one time we were having a friendly match against each other and he totally tried to go apewire on me.

**Why do you have a crush on April O'Neil: **Oh good question there bra she's the most hottest ace reporter New York has ever had she's totally hot dude.

**What did you think when April O'Neil hooked up with Casey Jones: **I was a little upset when those two got together I really liked April a lot she's so cool and Casey is well a bonehead like Raphael.

**What do you think of Kanja: **Kanja he's adorable to me well he's very good at beating me in some video games

**What did you think of this survey: **I think it was totally awesome dudett keep on rocking

* * *

OK WELL THAT WAS MICHAELANGELO EVERYONE NEXT UP IS LEONARDO.

SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR HIM FEEL FREE TO PM ME OR TELL ME IN A REVIEW.

DID I GET MIKEY IN CHARACTER I HOPE SO.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

ALSO AFTER LEONARDO WILL BE APRIL O'NEIL THEN CASEY JONES.


	6. Chapter 6 Leonardo

**Name: **Leonardo or Leo

**Age: **19

**Loves: **My brother's and Sensai and my nephew Oliver also my son Kanja

**Hates: **The foot clan and the Shredder and Karai

**What do you think of Raph always making fun of you: **I think he's just being a hothead brother he always wants to be the best but he's wrong I'm better then him and he know's it.

**Why do you choose two swords as your weapons: **Well to be honest having two weapons makes it easy to fight with.

**Why do you choose the blue mask: **It represents leadership it also suits me more then the other's

**What do you think of Oliver: **My younger nephew seems to be a little bit like Raph but he doesn't show any hotheadedness like his father I do love my nephew though he's a good kid.

**What do you think of Kanja: **My young son Kanja he makes me proud everyday whenever he does his training he does it perfectly I'm proud to have him as a son I really am.

**What kind of stuff do you like to do: **I like to meditate most of the time then I like to pratice my ninjitsu skills.

**What do you think of this survey: **I liked it

* * *

OK THAT WAS LEONARDO NEXT UP IS APRIL O'NEIL AND AFTER HER IS THE CRAZY MAN HIMSELF CASEY JONES.

SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR APRIL FEEL FREE TO PM ME OR TELL ME IN A REVIEW.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	7. Chapter 7 April O'Neil

**Name: **April O'Neil or just April

**Age: **19

**Loves: **The turtles and Casey Jones

**Hates: **The bad guys and when the turtles break my expensive antiques

**What do you really think of Raph,Leo,Don and Mikey: **Their my really good friends at first when I met them I was terrified of them especailly Splinter.

**What do you really think of your lover Casey Jones: **Well he's very muscular and he act's like a kid when he goes vigilanting with Raphael I keep telling him to be safe and becareful but I don't think he listen's to me.

**What music do you like: **Oh I like mostly old kind of music and lots of background music

**What movies do you like: **I mostly like to watch movies with the guys

**What books do you like to read: **Well I like anything that's about ancient artifacts and other thing's

**What did you think of this survey: **I really enjoyed it

* * *

OK SORRY THAT APRIL'S WAS SHORT THE NEXT ONE IS ON CASEY JONES.

SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR HIM EITHER PM ME OR TELL ME IN A REVIEW.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	8. Chapter 8 Casey Jones

**Name: **Casey Jones or just Casey

**Age: **20

**Loves: **My super hot chick April and fighting those evil purple dragons

**Hates: **Fighting with April and the foot ninjas

**What do you really think of Raph,Leo,Don and Mikey: **Well Raph and me are buds and I really like the guy's their okay for a bunch of green turtles

**If you like the turtles what's your favourite thing about them: **Well that's easy it's because we like doing the same stuff fighting those foot ninjas and purple dragons.

**What do you really think of your lover April: **Um well I really love her you know she's a real girl who treat's me good

**What do you think about the fact that Mikey has a crush on April: **Well what how did I not know about that huh I am so gonna get that Mikey oh yes I am.

**Why do you choose a big hockey stick as your weapon: **Oh that's easy I love my sports so I use them in a different level The reason I use the hockey stick is so I can use it on the foot ninjas.

**What do you think about Kanja: **He's adorable what more can I say about the little dude

**What did you think of this survey: **Meh it was okay I suppose

* * *

OK NOW THAT WAS CASEY JONES NEXT UP IS OLIVER THEN KANJA.

SO WHAT QUESTIONS DO YOU HAVE FOR OLIVER?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	9. Chapter 9 Oliver

**Name: **Oliver

**Age: **5 years old soon to be 6

**Loves: **My uncles and my father and cousin Kanja

**Hates: **The foot ninjas and the evil Shred head

**What do you think of your cousin Kanja: **Kanja is really fun to be around with me and him do everything together even sometimes we sneak out.

**What do you think of your father Raphael: **My dad's cool just don't tell him this but I really like my uncle Don more my dad's a little rough around the edge's still you have to get on his good side or else feel his wrath.

**What do you think of your uncles Leo,Don and Mikey: **My uncle Donny is really cool to be with he's really smart and uncle Mikey is fun to be with me and him play a lot of video games together with Kanja. And my uncle Leo is cool to be with as well.

**What music do you like: **Me I like Paramore, ACDC, Three Day's Grace, Fighter by Christina Aguilera, and some Sweeney Todd songs as well.

**What stuff do you like to do: **Doing stuff with Kanja being with my uncle Donatello and mostly Singing.

**What did you think of this survey: **It was cool I really liked it.

* * *

OK WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT THAT WAS OLIVER.

I STILL HAVE KANJA TO DO THEN I'M DONE THIS STORY.

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR KANJA TELL ME IN A PM OR A REVIEW.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	10. Chapter 10 Kanja

**Name: **Kanja

**Age: **5 years old

**Hates: **The evil Shredder and foot ninjas

**Loves: **My daddy and my uncles and cousin Oliver

**Why are you so adorable: **Um me think it's because of the way I am or something

**For the fans of yours where can we buy Kanja merchandise: **Um I not sure where you can buy Kanja stuff I sorry I couldn't help you

**What movies do you like: **I like the Sweeney Todd movie It cool and Star Wars as well

**What do you think of your father Leo: **Daddy's the greatest I glad to have him as a dad he's the best

**What do you think of your uncles: **I love my uncles very much I really love my uncle Donny more than uncle Raph

**What do you think of Oliver: **I like Oliver I really do he's cool but we both get in trouble

**Are you ever jealous of Oliver: **Me jealous no not jealous never Jealous of Oliver

**What do you think of this survey: **I like it really fun to do

* * *

OK WELL HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER AND IT'S KANJA I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND STORY.

IT WAS REALLY FUN TO DO I ENJOYED IT SOO MUCH.

AND THANKS TO NALA162024 FOR BEING MY ONLY REVIEWER TO THIS STORY THANKS AGAIN FOR THE QUESTIONS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	11. Chapter 11 Ryu Yomata

**Author's Note: Okay I'm introducing a very interesting new character for you all I hope you like him.**

**Name: **Ryu Yomata just call me Ryu

**Age: **5 years old going on 6 if I survive long enough

**Loves:** Trying to stay alive and Donatello he's my friend

**Hates: **The way my father treat's me and well my father

**What do you think of the Shredder being your biological father: **I hate it he's a mean person I want to fight against him with the turtles

**Who Is Your Mother: **My mother I hardly knew her she died when I was only three years old

**Who is your favourite turtle: **Oh that's easy it's definately Donatello

**How would you describe Donatello: **He's smart kind he's the only one who understood me he's my best friend

**What song's do you like: **Time of dying by three day's grace, Heart of Misery by The Rasmus, Untill The End by Breaking Benjamin, Here We Go Again by Paramore, Born For This another one by Paramore, Misery Business again from Paramore, and Pretty Handsome Awkward by The Used.

**What song best describe you: **It definately has to be Time Of Dying it describe's me best

**What did you think of this survey: **It was cool I liked it

* * *

OK THERE YOU HAVE IT THAT WAS RYU YOMATA MY CHARACTER.

NOW THIS INTERVIEW IS OVER.

WHO KNOW'S I MAY WRITE ONE WITH JUST MY OWN CHARACTER'S IN IT.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 Conan

**Name:** Conan

**Nickname: **Silver tiger, Black tiger, and red silver

**Age: **6 but what's it too you

**Loves: **My friends that's about it

**Hates: **That old Shred head called the Shredder and Kanja

**What do you think of Kanja:** Grr I hate him he's nothing but a weakling compared to me

**What do you think of Bello: **Uh he's ok he is the smallest of our small group

**What do you think of Leonardo: **The blue mask wearing turtle he's cool it seems Bello really likes him though

**What kind of music do you like: **Um anything by Paramore, Evanescense, I really like that Sweeney Todd music though it's awesome

**What kind of movies do you like: **Um hmm I'm not sure I've never seen any movies

**What did you think of this survey: **Meh it was okay

* * *

OK SO THAT WAS CONAN NEXT UP IS HUNTER THEN IT IS JUSTICE.

SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR HUNTER PLEASE LET ME KNOW.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


End file.
